This invention relates in general to the field of communications, and in particular, to the field of providing communications presence information.
The telecommunications industry has experienced explosive growth in recent years. A portion of this growth has been driven by the need for individuals and corporations to be in constant, if not immediate, contact with each other. In the past, individuals were satisfied using a wireline telephone that was hardwired and associated with a building or location. As society has become more mobile, users demand telephones and access to information that travels with them sparking the evolution of wireless telephone service.
This need to be in constant communication has aided the development of additional wireless devices, such as, standard and interactive pagers and wireless computers. Electronic mail (Email) which was initially marketed as a way to achieve a paperless environment, has grown to become an additional communications medium with users sometimes choosing to send an Email message instead of or in addition to placing a voice telephone call.
Recently, wireless hand-held devices that function as a cross between a telephone and a computer have grown in popularity. These devices allow a user to receive Email and text messages, as well as data on a variety of subjects such as, for instance, stock quotes from remote sources.
The Internet is a global communications system of linked computers and file servers providing users connected to the Internet information on a practically unlimited number of subjects. Most users connect to the Internet via wireline telephone connections using a personal computer, a modem and services of an Internet Service Provider (ISP) through which access to the Internet is provided. Recently devices have become available that allow remote wireless access to the Internet.
With the multitude of communications devices available, it has become exceedingly difficult to determine which communications device is being used by a party. Choices of communications devices can include wireline telephones, wireless telephones, pagers, Email and Internet appliances. Thus one may have to try to connect to numerous communications devices before reaching the desired party. Additionally contact attempts may be to made to a party at home, work, via an instant message, or via the Internet.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for presenting the status of communications devices of a user. In addition, a need exists for systems and methods for contacting a user once their communications presence has been determined.